Fun at Jungle World
by kazumigirl
Summary: The long awaited sequel to "Fun at Water Land". When our 3 sninobis go to a safari nightmare-things get bad, especially Kakashi's new get up
1. Default Chapter

Fun at Jungle World

Disclaimer: Hmm, claiming I don't own Naruto-how to do that? Well, I don't own- Hey, look! A bird! *Runs away chasing it* 

A/N: This is the sequal to "Fun at Waterland", so, if some of the inside jokes from that fic might come in. I love you guys!

********************************************************************************************************************************************

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke sat at the table miserably as they poked at their breakfast. Another field trip, another visit to the dark, scary underworld.

Kakashi,however, inhaled his pancakes with no problems. The last field trip to Water Land had been a blast. Oh, how he missed it. The rides, the crazy fry-cook,the speedo. Oh, how he missed the wedgie pulling. 

"Well, troops," He said resting his fork aside, "Today's the day we visit Jungle World."

They groaned.

"Don't remind us," Sakura said, "I'd rather just stay on the bus."

Naruto nodded. Sasuke frowned. Kakashi smiled through his ninja mask. Sakura stood up to clear the table, as she usually did at breakfast, Naruto did at lunch, and Sasuke did at dinner. She worked more slowly than usual. Naruto got to help her. Sasuke scoffed.

"Naruto wants to help,"he said, then he carried his own dishes to the counter, "and I don't."

Sakura sighed heavily. How come Naruto was so nice and Sasuke was so mean? It didn't make any sense. Sasuke was the beautiful god, and Naruto was the annoying rodent. Yet, Naruto was the friendly, helpful one.

"Hurry up and get dressed." Kakashi said walking away.

The three ninjas nodded exchanging worried glances.

Later that morning, as they waited at school for the bus, One of the instructors gave them a speech on what they would be doing.

"Okay, students," he said, "This isn't the zoo, infact, it's not even a petting zoo, this is a park that will show the different kinds of wildlife."

Ino raised her hand. The teacher looked at her.

"So, the animals just run wild?"

"No, they're well secured, but in their own habitat-they won't be in cages, but they will be fenced, so please, no leaping into any miniature habitats."

Some of the students frowned at this. Dares had already been set obviously. The instructor continued.

"Now, no pranks, Naruto."

Everyone stared at Naruto. Some giggled. Sasuke glared around.

"Is there any way we can pet the animals?" A girl asked eagerly.

The instructor shook his head.

"Nope, most of these are wild animals- the big, ugly kinds that kill."

Naruto giggled.

"Like Sasuke." He whispered to Sakura.

Sakura frowned.

"Shut up." She whispered back.

Sasuke didn't even look at them.

"I hate hurtful jokes."

When they were loaded on the buses, Rock Lee immediately landed next to Sakura. She frowned. He smiled.

"Wow! This is going to be so cool, right Sakura?" He said with an enormous smile plastered on his face.

She nodded awkwardly.

"I guess, but our last fieldtrip was kind of a downer."

Naruto leaned over the seat to face them.

"Kind of? Sakura, an insane burger guy kidnapped you!"

Sakura went nose to nose with him.

"Shh! I don't want people to know about that!" She hissed.

Some nosey student who had been listening stood up and pointed at her.

"Sakura was abducted by a water land employee!" He said.

Another pointed as well.

"And she's trying to cover it up!"

Sakura slumped down in her seat. Did the whole world have to hear about it?

"Oh, it was amazing, gather round chitlins' and old Kakashi will tell you the tale of King Neptune 3rd." 

Sakura spun around angrily.

"Sensei, no!"

Sasuke grunted.

"Sakura hates having that story blabbed."

As Kakashi told, in his "own" words, the tale of their adventures at Water Land, the bus stopped. In front of them stood a gigantic sign with a cartoon elephant winking.

"Welcome to Jungle World."

To Be Continued...


	2. And so the Wild horror begins

Chapter Two: And So begins the Wilderness Horror

A/N: I'm sorry that first chappie was so boring, but I'm hoping this chap. will actually be funny. Bear with me! Thanks! I love you all! *kisses every single reader* *readers grimace*

The students got off the bus in a jumble. Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke lagged behind. Kakashi stretched when he got off.

"Wow, it really is hot here, I'd better go change now."

His three students froze as he walked into the restroom. Sakura was the first to speak.

"He didn't just say he needed to change did he?" 

Naruto gulped.

"And right after he said it was really hot."

Most of the teachers and students were wearing tank tops and shorts, along with hats and sunglasses, but with Kakashi, you could never be too sure.

"No way," Naruto said forcing a smile to his face," He'd never-"

The three students screamed. 

Kakashi had stepped out...in a loin cloth. Complete with leapord spots.

"What the hell are you thinking?!" Naruto demanded.

Kakashi smiled, and stretched.

"Well, we are at 'Jungle' World, might as well get into character."

He scratched his arse and turned to walk away.

"Onward, fellow junglelians."

Sakura winced.

"Well," she said quietly, "at least it's not as revealing as that speedo he wore last time."

The wind suddenly blew. The three ninjas screamed again as they witnessed the back of Kakashi's cloth flutter up. Kakashi turned and looked down.

"Huh? Oh, silly me, c'mon now, no time to waste."

Naruto buried his face in his hands.

"It's like watching him walk around in a napkin."

Sakura nodded.

"This is going to be horrible!"

Sasuke shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I hate fake wilderness."

They followed Kakashi around, trying not to look at him, even if it was thankfully only from behind. They made their way to a sign.

It read, "The Tigers."

Sakura skipped ahead of them.

"Oh, wow! Tigers, c'mon guys, this will be so cool!" She said.

Sakura's inner self: Quick! Before another gusty breeze!

Naruto gladly followed her. Sasuke dragged his feet as he caught up.

It was a normal "habitat", like at the zoo. They remembered the instructor saying they were in their own habitat, but not really. The only difference was there were no signs that explained about the animals. Other than that, they could see no real difference.

"Some habitat," Naruto said sarcastically, "Looks like that prison they call the 'Zoo' to me."

Sakura agreed.

"Sure does. Poor Tigers."

Sasuke glanced down into the pit full of gigantic striped cats.

"I hate watching prisoners."

Kakashi leaned over Sasuke.

"Wow, they look so peaceful- Sasuke,"

He picked the small, raven haired boy up. Sakura and Naruto's eyes grew large.

"Sensei no!" They screamed.

Kakashi slipped a camera inside Sasuke's shirt.

"Go get me a close up."

With that, he threw the boy down. Sakura panicked.

"Ahhh!!!!! Sasuke!" 

She was about to fling herself over, but Naruto restrained her.

Sasuke stood up and rubbed his rear, only to find hungry tigers staring back at him. He looked to either side of him, then back at the tigers.

"I hate near death situations."

As quick as hell, he used his chakara and raced back up, but then slipped. He landed on his backside.

"Oh, Sasuke!" Sakura was really panicked now. Kakashi yawned and glanced at his watch. The wind blew. His loin cloth did as well.

Naruto jumped down.

"I'll save him." He said.

Sasuke was still trying to climb up, a wee bit frantic now.

To Be Continued... once more!!!

A/Q: Funnier yet? I'm sorry, I'm really trying to keep the humor up!


	3. Horror in a Tiger Pen

Chapter: Horror in a Tiger Pen

Sakura nearly died as Naruto flung himself into the pit.

"Ahh! Sensei!" She glanced at Kakashi, hoping he would do something.

Instead, he was glancing at a Jungle World Pamphlet. Sakura groaned, then, jumped in as well. Naruto screamed when he saw her.

"Sakura," he cried, "what are you doing in here?!"

She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not a lamp post, Naruto, so I'm going to help."

Sasuke was currently running from a whole herd of tigers as Naruto and Sakura argued.

"I know you're not a lamp post," Naruto stated defensively, "but it's dangerous down here."

Sakura frowned.

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I don't know how to do things!"

Naruto sighed.

"I know girls can do things but-"

Suddenly, Sasuke practically flew over the two them. So did a tiger.

"Help!" He cried.

Naruto, glad for the excuse to stop handling Sakura, tore after the beast (the tiger, not Sasuke).

"Good lord, Sasuke, just use your chakara!" He called.

Sasuke managed to snarl even as he panted.

"Yes, Naruto, I would have never thought of that," he spat sarcastically, "after all, I'm only being chased by tigers!!!!"

Kakashi laughed at a picture of a monkey on the pamphlet, then glanced into the pit.

"Okay, Sasuke, you got that picture?"

Sasuke screamed and flailed his arms wildely.

"I'll take that as a yes, ally-oop!"

Kakashi flung himself into the pit, his loin cloth fluttering as gravity carried him down.

When he landed, he casually approached Naruto and Sakura, took them under each arm, and hoisted them up , then threw them back over the edge. Next, he approached poor Sasuke who's tongue was hanging out of his mouth as he continued to run.

He grabbed the young boy and hurled him back over as well, then , using his chakara, he walked up the wall and back over.

Sakura glared at him.

"How could you throw him in like that, Sensei?!" She demanded.

Kakashi shrugged.

"How could I not? Look at that adventurous face."

Sakura looked at Sasuke. He was pale and lying on his back, gasping for air.

"See," Kakashi said," he was thrilled to jump in and play with those friendly felines."

Sakura simply rolled her eyes.

Later, as the group traveled around the park, eyeing animals dreaming of their natural homes, Kakashi stopped at a monkey pit.

"Look, children," he pointed, "a monkey."

He was eating a banana (Kakashi, not the monkey) and chewed it slowly, savering every bite.

The monkey remembered when he was able to eat bananas…back home….and began to drool, then froth. Sakura grew uncertain. She pulled at Kakashi's sleeve.

"Well, let's get going!"

Kakashi laughed and began taunting the creature with his delicious, yellow fruit.

"Want it? Too bad? Want it, too bad, but so close, yet so far! Eh he he he…this is fun."

The monkey howled, then retreated into it's man-made cave. It returned a second later with an apple wedge. With amazing force, it hurled the browning wedge right between Kakashi's eyes. The sensei fell backwards, unconscious .

Then, watching in complete horror, the students witnessed the monkey scream as it pried the bars apart and leapt out, hissing and frothing.

They screamed and began to run like Hell.

The monkey began beating on its chest, howling with rage. Soon, many monkeys were prying their way out of their hideous prisons.

Meanwhile, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke had managed to make it to the pond and fountain.

"Boy," Sakura panted, "that was scary."

Naruto nodded. Sasuke grunted.

As if things couldn't get any worse, another student attending the field trip flew by. A monkey had its claws dug into his hair, hanging on as it pounded him with its other hand. Seconds later, a girl student ran by, frightened out of her mind as a monkey leapt from a nearby tree onto her face. The girl frantically tried to pry it off.

"Uh-oh," Naruto said quietly as he turned to look upwards at the fountain.

Monkeys slid down the small waterfall on gigantic leaves, howling out their rage.

One landed on Sakura's back and she began to scream as if it were driving a knife into her skin. Sasuke raced for her, but a monkey bit his ankle, then it began to gnaw.

As two monkeys flew at Naruto (one from either side of him) He kicked them both in mid air, then grabbed the one harassing Sakura and flung it into the pond.

monkeys contain very little body fat, so they have no buoyancy- this means that monkeys cannot swim

The monkey began howling and pounding the water with its hands.

Naruto then raced for the girl rolling around the ground trying to claw the monkey off her face. He grabbed the nasty creature by its tail and hurled it into the pond as well. Sasuke was currently trying to pull several off of himself.

"I hate apes!" He growled hurling another one into the water.

After some of the monkeys had pulled their friends out of the water "monkey in a barrel" style, they retreated, leaving the humans alone for the time being.

"Oh man, oh boy," Sakura gasped as she shakily sat down, "not good, this is defiantly not good."

Naruto nodded, "we're being attacked by monkeys."

"No," the girl whom Naruto had helped approached them, "Jungle world's being attacked by monkeys. All of them have escaped."

Sakura's eyes grew the size of saucers.

"All of them?! Every monkey here?!"

The girl nodded.

"We have to evacuate or we're all gonners."

Naruto nodded as well.

"Good idea, let's get going!"

Sakura glared at him.

"Are you kidding? Naruto, we have to help! There could be innocent people in danger," she glanced at the other female shinobi.

"You take the injured and get them out of the park, my team and I will try to round up the monkeys."

The girl nodded.

"Okay, I'll tell the able shinobis to stay here and help, and I'll get the authorities on this too."

Sakura nodded.

"Okay, Naruto, Sasuke, you guys ready to kick some monkey arse?"

Naruto clapped.

"All right! Let's do this!"

Sasuke looked away, shaking his head.

"I hate field trips."

To be continued….

Author's note: Okay, guys! I'm back in business! Just keep me going with your reviews, demands, threats and so on, and I won't stay on the sofa eating bon-bons….I'll be at the computer eating bon-bons!


	4. Horror with Monkeys

Chapter 4: Horror with Monkeys

Author's note: Okie-Dokie, I'm trying this time-so, please keep me going! readers poke Erika with poles

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto continued to stroll the park quietly. Monkeys were quick and sneaky, so the three shinobis had to be careful. Sakura would shush them every few seconds, which began to get annoying to her friends.

"Oh, for crying out loud, Sakura," Naruto hissed, "how much quieter can we get then breathing?!"

Sakura stopped and looked around. Naruto began to copy her.

"What?" he whispered, quite loudly, "what it is it?"

Sasuke glared at him.

"Shut your face for a second, Naruto!"

Naruto grew silent, but his face clearly said, "I can be quiet, but you'll always be ugly."

Suddenly, a coconut engulfed in flames, landed in front of them. Sakura glanced upward. Laughing, hooting, and howling were a band of several monkeys.

"Damn Dirty Apes!" Naruto cried, shaking a fist.

More coconut bombs landed at their feet. Sakura back flipped a few feet then ripped out a ninja dagger. She used her chakara to run up the tree and viciously began tearing at the apes. One of them screamed at her and lunged for her throat.

"Sakura!" Naruto called frantically and began racing for the tree. He was caught off guard when a monkey sprang onto his back and began gnawing at his ear.

Sasuke groaned and raced up the tree.

"I hate jungle hooligans!"

He karate chopped three of the savage beasts, then grabbed Sakura around the waist and jumped back down.

"Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed happily.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I hate rash acts."

Sakura almost saw him smile.

When they reached the ground again, they found poor Naruto in a mash pit of monkeys. He was hog-tied and screaming for help.

Sakura pried herself from Sasuke's grip and raced for Naruto.

The monkeys screamed at her. One prepared to leap at her. Sasuke was currently trying to get a few off his back. They were all in a hopeless situation until a snow cone hit one of them square in the eye.

The three shinobis turned and stared in awe.

"Hey."

Sakura smiled brightly, Naruto thanked heaven, and Sasuke bit one of his attackers tails.

"Terry!"

Terry quickly began hurling frosty fun treats at the monkeys.

"Die! Die you sorry, unevolved humans!"

When the barrage was over, Sakura raced towards their hero as Sasuke untied Naruto.

"How? When? Why?"

"Well, after Water Land got boring, I decided to vend elsewhere-so I conviently chose Water Land's sister park, Jungle World."

Naruto stretched his arms as he was freed.

"It's amazing meeting an old friend."

Terry laughed cheezily and held out his hand.

"Friends forever!"

When no one high-fived him, Terry coughed awkwardly and put his hand down.

"There's my favorite slave-squad!"

Naruto grew queasy as he watched the approacher's loin cloth flutter up.

Kakashi stretched and winked, then scratched his butt.

Terry laughed again.

"I'd recognize that fat, pasty white, hairy punk from anywhere!"

Kakashi grabbed him by the shirt collar.

"Who you callin' punk?!" He demanded.

Sakura tugged on Kakashi's shoulders.

"No, Kakashi-sensei, he saved us!"

Naruto nodded.

"And he's got a snow cone cart."

Kakashi smiled.

"Oh, it's our old pal, Jerry!"

Terry pulled away nervously.

"It's Terry."

"Whatever, anywho, I got some great shots of Rock Lee frolicking with some playful chimps! His face was so delightful, Made me smile to see Rock Lee in his own habitat."

At that exact moment, Rock Lee flew by screaming his head off as monkey's drove after him in a Jungle World employee jeep.

Sakura screamed.

"Oh, no! We have to save him!"

No one leapt to help.

Sasuke finally noticed everyone was staring at him.

"Oh, fine! I've gotten rid of worse pests," he grumbled slowly approaching the already slow-going jeep.

He then inhaled deeply, releasing fire into the cart.

The monkeys began to scream and panic, pounding one another.

"I hate thieving monkeys," Sasuke commented.

To Be Continued


End file.
